


My Heart is Yours

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Consort Jared Padalecki, Jealous Jensen Ackles, King Jensen, M/M, Mentions of One-Sided Stephen Amell/Jared Padalecki, Understanding Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Jared is everything to Jensen but they both know that one day Jensen will have to take a Queen they make their own vows to one another.





	My Heart is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for this year's SPN Spring Fling it was a gift for chris9065

King Jensen Ackles stalked through the halls a scowl on his handsome face, he paid no attention to his servants or guards that bowed to him, he only had one thing on his mind. His lips curled up into a snarl as he spotted his destination.

Jared Padalecki was not surprised when the door to his chambers was thrown open or the sight of the enraged man standing in the doorway. “Either come in and close the door or leave me be.” Jared knew that he was playing with fire but he could not stop himself.

Entering the room Jensen slammed the door behind him, “You do like to try my patience.” Jensen snarled out as he stalked towards the man.

 “And just what have I done to earn your rage?” Jared asked tilting his chin up in defiance knowing full well what it is that he has done to earn the wrath of his lover.

 “You know what you have done,” Jensen growled out as he closed the distance between the two of them.

 “Let me guess it was because I was seen in the company of Lord Stephen Amell?” Jared knew how much his King, his lover despised the visiting lord and did his best to make sure that Jared was never alone with the other man, that didn’t stop Jared he constantly sought out Stephen not just because he turned Jensen into a jealous and possessive man who liked to remind Jared just who he belonged to, not that wasn’t a perk but Jared truly enjoyed the other man’s company.

“I, as your king gave you a strict command to stay away from Amell when he came to visit. I might not be able to stop him as it would harm our treaty with his Kingdom but I do expect you to have enough respect for me to do as I ask.” Jensen was seething.

Jared could see the hurt in Jensen’s eyes but that didn’t mean he was going to allow Jensen to talk to him like this, “And I would expect that as my King, my best friend and the love of my life you would trust me more. Stephen is my friend and that is all.” Crossing the distance between them Jared cupped Jensen’s face between his hands. “It is you who owns my body, heart, and soul.”

Jensen felt his anger and rage fade at Jared’s gentle touch and heartfelt words. “I know that and you own my heart and soul. You are the light of my life, you are a ray of sunshine and I know that I am not the only one who is drawn to your smile, or your kind and loving heart. I know that if given a chance Amell would court you and I fear that someday I might lose you to him, that you might choose to be with someone who can be yours completely, unlike me.”

It was a specter that haunted their relationship that someday Jensen would have to take a Queen and produce an heir even though everyone knew of the epic love story of Jensen and Jared. Jared was Jensen’s consort and the holder of his heart the one thing he couldn’t do was give him a child.

Jared hated nothing more than Jensen blaming himself for things that were beyond his control, “I have known from the day I fell in love with you that someday I would have to share you with another, that one day you would have to take a wife. And while I hate the very idea that someone else will eventually share your bed I would never regret loving you or giving you my heart. I love you, my King, I always have and I always will.” Jared vowed. “No one else will ever have that honor.”

Letting out a shaky breath Jensen rested his head against Jared’s forehead. “I cannot promise you that no one else will be in my bed but I can promise to you on this day that only you shall have my heart.” Opening his eyes Jensen hoped that Jared could see the truth in his eyes that he meant every word of his vow and his heart soared at the joy in Jared’s eyes. “I love you Jared Padalecki with all that I am. From now until death comes to take me all that I am is yours.”

 “I love you too my King, for you are my soulmate and I shall love no other but you,” Jared whispered as their lips met in a kiss sealing their vows.


End file.
